sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance
*Amy Rose *Andrea Tower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Sonic *Avatar *Miles "Tails" Prower *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Numerous soldiers }} |factions = *Eagle Squad *Snake Squad *Fox Squad |nicknames = *Resistance Army *Sonic's Army |alignment = Good |status = Active |headquarters = Resistance HQ |equipment/weapons = *Wispons *E-123 Omega's arsenal *Piko Piko Hammer *Airships |allies = *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Wisps |enemies = *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Metal Sonic **Badnik Horde **Eggman Army ***Infinite ***Replicas |title1 = Resistance |image1 = Sonic Forces Heroes Wallpaper -1440x2560-.jpg |caption1 = The core members of the Resistance.}} The Resistance (lit. "Resistance Army"), also known as Sonic's Army, is a group that appears in Sonic Forces. It was a rag-tagSonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. "With Sonic defeated, Eggman's army quickly took over. Within months, all but a few isolated areas in the world were under their control. Despite the overwhelming odds, a rag-tag resistance formed banding together to continue the fight." freedom fighting organization lead by Knuckles the Echidna which was formed to liberate the world from the subjugation of Dr. Eggman after the Eggman Empire conquered most of the planet following Sonic the Hedgehog's defeat at the hands of Infinite. After six months of warfare, the Resistance managed to defeat the Eggman Army and free the world. Having fulfilled its purpose, the Resistance was disbanded shortly thereafter. History Prelude The foundation for the Resistance was laid when Silver the Hedgehog came to Knuckles the Echidna to warn him of a calamity that would befall the world in the near future. Surmising that his involvement was going to be crucial in saving the world, Knuckles left his post on Angel Island, swearing to lead the resistance against whatever was heading their way.Sonic Forces: Stress Test, "Stress Test" ''Sonic Forces'' When Sonic the Hedgehog disappeared after being defeated by Dr. Eggman's right-hand man Infinite,アジトはレジスタンスの (Japanese). Famitsu. Enterbrain, Tokuma. October 2017. p. 58. Eggman began his conquest of the world with his Eggman Army. Those of Sonic's friends who escape Eggman’s invasion however, decided to continue the fight despite believing that Sonic was dead, and formed the Resistance. Keeping his promise, Knuckles assumed commandership over the Resistance, his flair for daring plans making him suited for the position.仲問たちヵ集まる場所 (Japanese). Famitsu. Enterbrain, Tokuma. October 2017. p. 59. Establishing a hidden HQ, the Resistance gathered an army of soldiers, a wealth of new weapons, and a fleet rivaling the Eggman Fleet. Figures like Amy, Chaotix, Silver and Rouge made up the high-ranking officials in the Resistance. However, the Resistance was unable to make contact with Tails, who had "lost it" after Sonic's disappearance.Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Cutscene: 003. "Silver: I'm an optimist, but I'm also a realist. Sonic is gone, Amy. And Tails is... Tails has just lost it. If we're going to win we have to do it without them. " During the war between the Resistance and the Eggman Army, Team Chaotix would fortify the City's defenses. A few days later, an Eggman Army battalion attacked the City. Although the Resistance soldiers fought bravely, it was thanks to the aid of a rookie solider that the enemy battalion withdrew.Sonic Forces: Moment of Truth, "Moment of Truth" However, the Resistance soldiers station in the City were soon after wiped out by Infinite. The only survivor was the Avatar, whom Infinite allowed to leave so he could enjoy seeing them run away. Fleeing for their life, the Avatar made it to the Resistance's HQ.Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Cutscene: 003. "Knuckles: All except for this brave kid who survived the battle and made it here in one piece. Meet our newest recruit." As the months progressed, the Resistance was unable to halt the Eggman Army's increasing influence. After six months of warfare,Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Espio: We're been hoping for a miracle these past six months, but I'm afraid we have to make our own miracle." over 99% of the planet had fallen under the Eggman Empire's dominion, leaving but a few isolated areas in the world under the Eggman Army's control. To make matters worse for the Resistance, the despairing people had become so terrified of Eggman that few of them were willing to rally to the Resistance's side.Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Vector: Eggman's army is unstoppable! Without Sonic, the people are losing hope and giving into despair."Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Silver: Eggman's army has everyone terrified. If we want the people to rally, we have to show them that strength doesn't come just come from numbers." The Resistance soon suffered another loss when their defenses in Green Hill were overcome by the Eggman Army while their soldiers got scared off by Infinite.Sonic Team (November 7, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. "Knuckles: Eggman's forces have chewed through our defenses at Green Hill, and the resistance in the city is reporting that whatever it is that finished Sonic... Sorry, I'm still not used to saying that. Whatever it is has them running in fear." Even so, the members found the resolve to keep on going. Around that time, the Avatar also joined the Resistance's ranks. Not long after, the Resistance's spy discovered that Sonic was alive, and held captive onboard the newly rebuilt Death Egg. This prompted Knuckles to plan a rescue, making him sent a squad to the Spaceport to steal a space shuttle to head to the Death Egg in. Although Infinite was nearby, Espio managed to distract the enemies long enough for the squad to procure a shuttle. The Resistance then went to the Death Egg to rescue Sonic, who to be executed ahead of schedule. Once onboard however, the Resistance's forces got occupied by Eggman's robots. Having taken the best route to the prison cells, the Avatar was left to rescue Sonic. Eventually, the Avatar created enough of a ruckus to allow Sonic to escape and meet up with the Avatar, who took Sonic back to the Resistance, whom Sonic joined. Upon the duo's return though, the Resistance discovered Eggman's weapons factory. With their army spread thin, Knuckles sent Sonic and the Avatar out to open a path into the factory. Handling the mission without trouble, Sonic and the Avatar ensured the factory's destruction and improved the Resistance's chances for a successful attack on Eggman's HQ.Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Knuckles: And here's the bad news. Our intel indicates Eggman's got a weapons factory in Green Hill, pumping out munitions for his war effort. / Silver: A factory? We can't take out Eggman's home base in Metropolis if he's got a factory supplying him." The Resistance troops in Mystic Jungle were soon after bombarded by the Eggman Fleet at their outposts until they had to fall back, Meanwhile, Silver fought Infinite when the latter came to Eggman's old lab in the jungle to pick up the Phantom Ruby prototypes. Responding to Silver's emergency, Sonic came to his rescue and fought Infinite. Although Infinite still beat Sonic, he let both him and Silver live in the belief that they were no threat. Now, with both Sonic and Silver out of commission for the time being and with their forces preoccupied at Seaside Hill,Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Level/Area: World Map. "Espio: We've engaged enemy forces at Seaside Hill. We can't spare anyone!" the Resistance found themselves short on soldiers when they had to stop Eggman's army after they broke into the City. With their local units outgunned as well, Knuckles sent the Avatar to deal with this. Surprisingly enough, the Avatar managed to turn the battle around and allow the Resistance to force the Eggman Army back. Eventually, the Resistance detected two lifeforms in Mystic Jungle. Sending the Avatar to investigate, with reinforcements hot on their heels, the Avatar not only found a Phantom Ruby prototype, but also Tails and Classic Sonic, the latter who had been brought to this dimension by the Phantom Ruby. Tails and Classic Sonic were subsequently brought to the Resistance where they joined the group and informed them that Eggman had a plan that would destroy them in three days. In the meantime, the Resistance would free Mystic Jungle from the Eggman Empire's dominion. Not long after, the Resistance's City division came under attack by the Eggman Army and Shadow the Hedgehog, who had seemingly defected to the Eggman Empire. While the Resistance kept the Eggman Army's Death Egg Robot sentinels at bay,Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Sunset Heights. "Vector: What the heck!? A whole army of Death Egg Robots? / Charmy: Oh no! There are so many of them! / Silver: Hurry, Sonic! We can keep them in check, but not for long." Sonic confronted Shadow, only for the real Shadow to appear and take out his doppelganger. Joining the Resistance in the aftermath, Shadow informed them that the familiar soldiers in Eggman's army were replicas created by Infinite's Phantom Ruby prototype. However, because Infinite could create an unlimited number of replicas as strong as the originals, the Resistance stood no chance of winning the war. Learning that Eggman's HQ in Metropolis was undermanned, the Resistance launched a full-scale attack on Metropolis in hopes of winning the war.Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: World Map. "Knuckles the Echidna: Okay, let's heads straight for Eggman's HQ! Time to save the world, people!" However, Infinite thwarted this attack by using his Phantom Ruby-derived powers to plunge the Resistance's army into chaos. Suffering huge casualties,Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Capital City. "Soldier: This is Eagle Squad! We've caught in enemy crossfire! / Soldier: Snake Squad requesting reinforcements! / Soldier: This is Fox Squad! We' can't hold out much more! / Amy Rose: 80% of our forces have been wiped out! And we've lost contact with the rest!" the Resistance withdrew from Metropolis. Meanwhile, the Avatar came across Infinite, but managed to survive this encounter. Realizing that they had to stop the Phantom Rubies in order to win the war, the Resistance sent Tails and Classic Sonic to investigate a lead at the Chemical Plant. Meanwhile, the Resistance sent Sonic and the Avatar out to deal with a Metal Sonic replica that had surfaced in the City. After Sonic and the Avatar completed their mission, the Resistance was able to remove the Eggman Army from power in the City. Tails soon after returned to the Resistance, having learned that the Phantom Rubies relied on the Death Egg to provide it with the energy needed for it to work. The Resistance thus began making a plan for destroying the Death Egg. To accomplish this, the Resistance first had the Avatar stir up trouble in Guardian Rock to distract the Eggman Army; after the Avatar pulled this off, the Resistance was able to liberate Green Hill from the Eggman Empire. With the Eggman Army's attention elsewhere, Sonic invaded Network Terminal and used its computers to shut down the Death Egg's weapons systems; this also gave the Resistance the opening needed to capture the Chemical Plant. Classic Sonic subsequently invaded the defenseless Death Egg and managed to destroy it from within. Believing the Phantom Rubies to be out of commission, the Resistance attacked Metropolis again so they could capture Eggman.Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Metropolitan Highway. "Knuckles: If we can capture Eggman, we win. Find out where he is at, Sonic! Under the Resistance fleet's cover, Sonic and Tails found Eggman, only for Infinite, who still retained his powers, to banish Sonic and the Avatar to Null Space. It was then revealed that the Phantom Rubies had a backup power supply underneath the Eggman Empire Fortress. However, Sonic and the Avatar managed to escape from Null Space while the Resistance's fleet took control of the battle for Metropolis.Sonic Team (7 November 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Null Space. "Sonic: How is the battle going? / Amy: We've got them on the ropes. If our fleet can keep the upper hand, we should have things under control soon. In the end, Eggman and his forces withdrew from Metropolis, allowing the Resistance to capture Eggman's capital. Having only hours left before Eggman's endgame went into effect, the Resistance mounted an assault on the Eggman Empire Fortress in order to stop the Phantom Rubies' power source. There, the Resistance's soldiers and resources were pitted against the Eggman Army's fleet and replica soldiers. During the commotion, E-123 Omega came to the Resistance's aid when Infinite threatened to finish them off. However, the Resistance then faced annihilation when Infinite created a sun to drop on the Resistance with, which was Eggman's true endgame. However, the Resistance was saved when the Avatar used the Phantom Ruby prototype they had found to neutralize Infinite's sun. The Resistance subsequently continued fighting the Eggman Army while providing Sonic and his allies, who moved in to defeat Infinite, with cover. Soon after, Infinite was defeated for good by Sonic and the Avatar. After Sonic and the Avatar, with Classic Sonic's aid, destroyed the Phantom Rubies' power source, it seemed like the Resistance had won the war. However, Eggman, having anticipated his reactor's destruction, responded to this development by using a Death Egg Robot, which had the original Phantom Ruby incorporated into it, to create thousands of replicas, which threatened to overwhelm the Resistance. However, Sonic, Classic Sonic, and the Avatar, managed to destroy the Death Egg Robot and its Ruby, causing all the replicas to vanish and leaving the Resistance as the victors of the war. In the aftermath, Classic Sonic returned to his world as well. The Resistance then set out to restore the world to its former glory. Not long after, Knuckles disbanded the Resistance, believing it had served its purpose. Fallout After hearing about Sonic's succesful dealings with the Badnik gangs, Amy went to recruit him for the Resistance's mission. However, Sonic, who was on his own Badnik-related mission, turned down Amy's invitation. Accepting Sonic's choice, Amy returned to the Resistance.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #2, "Fallout Part 2" Meanwhile, Knuckles went to investigate why the shipment of Wispons from a town had dried up, eventually receiving help from Sonic along the way. Together, the two heroes stopped Rough and Tumble, who had been hording the Wispons for themselves.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #3, "Fallout Part 3" Tactics During the war to take back the planet, the Resistance would sent Wisps into enemy areas in Deployment Pods so they could be picked up by the Resistance's troops when they could enter said areas. Weapons and technology *'Aircrafts': The Resistance has a substantial air fleet that is composed of what seems like hundreds or thousands of battleships. Bristling with laser guns, its power in military might rivals that of the Eggman Fleet. The battleships themselves boast spaceship-like designs that mirror those of the Eggman Fleet's ships, except the Resistance's ships are blue and white instead of red and yellow. *'Wispon': The primary weapon utilized by the Resistance's infantry. They are special weapons designed to utilize the Hyper-go-on power from Wisps without causing the user to undergo a Color Power transformation in the process. The Wispons utilized by the Resistance include: **Asteroid Wispon: An Indigo Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes matter. **Boost Wispon: A White Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes lasers: This is the most common Wispon utilized by the Resistance. **Burst Wispon: A Red Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes fire. **Cube Wispon: A Blue Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes cubes. **Drill Wispon: A Yellow Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes drills. **Hover Wispon: A Green Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes shockwaves. **Lightning Wispon: An Ivory Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes lightning. **Spike Wispon: An Pink Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes spikes. **Void Wispon: A Violet Wisp-derived Wispon that utilizes gravity. Uniform The uniform worn by the majority of the Resistance's soldiers consists of a military green neckerchief/scarf, and military green gloves with medium-sized cuffs, a black inverted chevron on the front and tan patches on the back. It also includes boots that are military green with black tips and tan padded patches on the back. Much like the gloves, the boots are adorned with a black inverted chevron on the front. Trivia *The Resistance is similar to the Freedom Fighters from the Sonic the Hedgehog TV series and multiple other Sonic media. All groups usually fight the Eggman Empire and their domination over the world. References }} Category:Sonic Forces Category:Organizations Category:Heroes